Sweet Blasphemy
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Andy is just a normal kid. Good grades at school, goes to church. Normal. That is until the new choir boy, Ashley, starts spending time with him... Black Veil Brides Fanfiction. Andley
1. Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life?

**Andy's POV**

* * *

I sat in the pews with my parents. It was Sunday so my parents always brought me with them to church. I found it boring, but I would always be a good Christian child for them. I sighed and looked around at the Christmas decorations. It would be my 17th soon. My father tapped my shoulder and I looked over.  
"You should sing in the choir."  
I shook my head.  
"No way."  
"Andrew, you can sing."  
I pulled a face. "Dad, it's Andy and I am not singing in front of everyone.  
I continued in my head. _"Everyone at school already thinks I'm a freak."_  
He sighed. "Just think about it."  
I rolled my eyes. _"Never gonna do it."_  
The priest stood forward and everyone fell silent. I fell asleep on and off throughout the sermon. My father nudged me as the choir walked out. A new boy caught my eye. He had hair down to his shoulders, black and straightened. His lips were a deep red and his eyes looked like a honey brown. My breath caught in my throat. He looked directly at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. He turned his attention to the hymn book in his hands. I stood up, a little awkwardly as I was the first one to stand, and opened the book in front of me. I started singing along with the choir.

I sat back down and saw the new boy heading over. It was the end of the sermon.  
"Dad, I'll catch up."  
"OK, Andrew."  
I growled. "Andy!"  
"Hi."  
I turned and smiled at the choir boy.  
"Hey."  
He blushed as I smiled. "I'm Ashley."  
He stuck his hand out and I shook it.  
"Andy."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
He turned his head as the choir master called his name. He took his robe off and walked over handing it to him before coming back to me. I smiled and saw he was wearing a Motley Crue shirt. I chuckled, realizing it was the same one I was wearing.  
"Wanna go to the park or something?"  
I blushed as I said it.  
"Sure."  
We walked out together and I saw someone stare at us in disgust.

I lead Ashley to the park and sat on the swings. He sat on the one next to me. He started swinging. I smiled and swung as well.  
"So are you new around here, Ashley?"  
He nodded. "Yes."  
"Do you know what school you're going to?"  
"Yea, the Cincinnati School of Music and Performing Arts."  
"I go there."  
He smiled. "What subjects?"  
"Vocal music and acting. What will you be doing?"  
"Bass and vocal music. What are the kids like?"  
I sighed. "Everyone hates me so I can't really say anything about them."  
He nodded. "I don't hate you."  
I smiled.  
"Andy, do you know why that person stared at us in disgust?"  
"No."  
"I'm gay."  
I fell off my swing.

I stared at Ashley. "Y-You're gay?"  
He looked upset. "Yea, does that matter?"  
I shook my head. "Sorry, it just came as a shock."  
He nodded and helped me up. I smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you."  
"It's ok."  
He sat back on the swing.  
"Why did you tell me that, Ashley?"  
He sighed and pulled me close before kissing me.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**


	2. Don't You Say It's Crazy?

**Ashley's POV**

_Andy stared at me. "Y-You're gay?"_  
_I sighed, feelings of hurt rising up. "Yea, does that matter?"_  
_He shook his head. "Sorry, it just came as a shock."_  
_I nodded and helped him up. He smiled._  
_"Thanks."_  
_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you."_  
_I watched Andy sit back on the swing._  
_"Why did you tell me that, Ashley?"_  
_I sighed, pulled him close and pushed my lips against his pale, soft, warm ones._

* * *

I felt Andy struggle against me and I backed off.  
_"Smooth, fuck it up already Ashley."_  
I knew what was going to happen now. Andy just stared at me.  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."  
He nodded and sat on the swing, his eyes wide. He looked in shock. I sat next to him.  
"Andy? I understand if you just walk off and refuse to have anything else to do with me."  
"Why would I do that?"  
I smiled.  
"R-Really?"  
He nodded. "Ashley come here."  
I moved over and he pulled me onto his lap, kissing me. I smiled and immediately kissed him back. Our tongues met and Andy let out a small moan. I giggled in the kiss and pulled back.  
"So, you're gay?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I've always thought I was straight but kissing you feels right so." He shrugged again and I took his hand. His hoodie ended in fingerless gloves. I smiled. His fingers were red. I kissed them.  
"Andy, will you be my boyfriend?"  
He nodded. "I would love to but we keep this from people."  
I smiled. "Of course."  
I kissed him again and he kissed back.  
I smiled then looked around. Without us knowing, it had started snowing. It had already started settling and I shivered in my thin jacket. Andy gently pushed my off of his lap and stood up. He tore his jacket off and handed it to me. I smiled and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
"Hey Dad, can Ashley come over for a bit? It's snowing and he's got no coat."  
He nodded. "Kay Dad." He hung up.  
"You can come around mine for a bit and if it doesn't clear up my parents will drop you off."  
I smiled, grateful. He took my hand and walked me to his. We were only about five minutes away. He pulled his hand out of mine and ran inside. I followed. Damn, he looked cute with his black hair speckled with snow. I winked at him and he laughed.  
"Dad, we're here and we're hungry!"  
I laughed. His dad appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Mom's just finished up some soup."  
I smiled and nodded at his father, suddenly shy.  
He smiled. "Ashley, feel free to come around at any time."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
"Please, call me Chris."  
"OK, Chris."  
Andy smiled at me and lead me into the kitchen. I sat down and thanked his mother as I took the bowl of soup.  
"When you're done, you can go up to Andy's room. He can fill you in about school."  
I nodded and started eating. It tasted amazing and I smiled at Andy. He smiled back and I moved closer, taking his hand under the table.


End file.
